


A Change Of Fate

by HolyParkner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Poor Cal, Post canon fix-it, Sad Cal, Spoilers, Torture, trilla redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyParkner/pseuds/HolyParkner
Summary: Taking place moments after Cal strikes Trilla down for the final time. What if Darth Vader doesn’t kill her? What if Cal is imprisoned on Nur? With not a lot of hope, and his little droid missing, how will Cal get out of this one? (This story contains mild torture)
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Merrin, Cal Kestis & Trilla Suduri | Second Sister, Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 30
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo-hoo! Welcome to my first Star Wars fic, I hope you have a good time on this first chapter, see you on the other side!(ﾟ∀ﾟ)

  
  
  
  
  


Trilla was breathing heavily as she debated Cere’s words, after all this time she couldn’t just forgive her, could she? She didn’t have much time to respond because a dark presence had entered the room.

Footsteps echoed along the metal flooring above her, and then the footsteps halted, slow mechanic breathing could be heard.

“That doesn’t look good.” Cal stated, he squinted his eyes to better see the tall figure getting closer to them. The figure was dressed in all black, with a nightmare inducing mask.

Cere was visibly afraid, she tensed, her eyes widening with worry. And she only whispered two shaky words.

“It’s him.”

Trilla was shaking with fear, her face contorted into a scared expression, she could feel the Sith lurking behind her.

“You have failed me inquisitor.”

“Please master, I will redeem myself.” She was on one knee now, her head bowed down.

He pondered on her words. 

“Perhaps you need reconditioning.”

“It’s unnecessary, I will kill the Jedi.” She stood and ignited her lightsaber. She still looked afraid, and Cal could see that she didn’t really want to do this, but then again she didn’t have much of a choice.

“No.” He motioned his arm for her to stand down and approached Cal.

“Cal, run!” Cere ran at the Sith Lord with her saber ignited, prepared to strike him down and cause a long enough distraction to save Cal. But alas, with one swing of his arm Darth Vadar sent Cere flying over the edge into the fiery abyss below.

Cal was in shock, he didn’t run, he just stood there trying to comprehend what just unraveled. 

The Sith was bored by Cere’s tragic attempt, and he advanced menacingly to Cal.

Cal had his lightsaber at the ready, he was going to avenge his friend and take back the Astrium.

“You would be wise to surrender.” Vadar warned him.

“Yeah, probably.” With one movement he leapt towards the Sith, his blade slicing through the air only to come to a screeching halt, inches away from the dark cloak surrounding the Sith Lord. 

Cal grunted as he was pulled into a choking grasp.

The Sith squeezed his hold around the boys throat and Cal’s eyes rolled to the back of his head for a second. He was fighting with every inch of his being to stay alive. Trilla observed quietly, still catching her breath from their grueling fight only moments before.

“You’re weak. After everything I heard about you I find it very... disappointing.” Vader's mask remained expressionless and yet it was obvious that he was studying the boy's face and movements for any sort of reaction. Though a reaction would be difficult considering he couldn’t breath and was close to losing consciousness.

“Lord Vader, perhaps we can use him to our advantage.” Trilla spoke up quickly, she sounded tense.

Darth Vadar glanced between her and the boy, who was currently fighting to stay alive under his unrelenting and merciless grip.

“He would make an excellent inquisitor, I’ve seen his powers first hand.” She tried to waver the Sith, she could sense Cal was slipping away, his face was turning a different shade and his eyes were strained.

He cocked his head for a moment, as if he was deep in thought, then he released Cal.

Cal coughed as he fell to his knees, gasping and clawing for every breath he could manage, his choked rasps were the only sound in the room. He brought his hands up to his throat, though they did nothing to aid the burning sensation.

Trilla stayed on one knee, her head tilted to the floor but her burning eyes were glued on the redhead.

It was only that one short moment of mercy that he received before Vader force lifted Cal and shoved him into the chair that was methodically placed in the center of the chamber. 

“Wait- no!” Cal struggled against his new restraints, his powers were useless in this chair, it had built-in suppressors to weaken even the most powerful of force users.

“Thank you Lord Vader.” Trilla finally stood up, her eyes still on Cal, looking him over like he was an object.

“I will leave him under your care for now, do not disappoint me again, Second Sister.” And with that he was gone, he exited through the large metal doors, leaving the room in a painful silence.

“T-trilla please don’t do this.” 

“It’s already done.” She stared into the fiery gorge below, a blank expression on her features. 

“You don’t have to do this.” His voice was hoarse, and he sounded desperate. He had heard the horrors of this forsaken room before. He feared ending up like any of the inquisitors, broken down and manipulated into becoming a weapon of horrors.

Trilla didn’t respond and instead took a deep breath and contemplated to herself. A moment later a few stormtroopers jogged into the room, blasters and electrostaffs held in a defensive manner, a man in a black uniform waltzed in behind them.

“So this is him? The almighty Jedi that is supposed to give the galaxy new hope?” He walked up to the chair and made a pouted face to mock Cal.

The man had dark hair, and from what Cal could see poking out from under his cap, was hair that had started its descent to gray, his pointed face and sinister smile fit his personality exceptionally well.

Cal glared daggers at him, his fiery red hair only adding to his already angry and annoyed expression. 

“I’m going to enjoy breaking you little padawan, the mutilation and suffering will be a great look on you, and just to hear your screams will satisfy me, to no end.” He reached out to trace the helpless boy’s jawline.

“You’re sick.” Cal spat at the man.

He ignored Cal’s comment and continued his work, backing down from the chair and moving over to the control panel.

“Let’s start you off with, ah yes, this will be delightful. I don’t want to cause too much damage to that handsome face.” He winked and pressed the buttons on the control pad, Cal felt the chair shift, and the needle shaped rods sparked to life as electricity flowed through them, the metal ribbing that lined the panels of the chair shook slightly. 

The man cackled to the silent room, his sick mind somehow found this amusing.

“Second Sister?” He said in a sing-song tone.

Trilla looked in his direction before addressing him.

“Yes Preeve?” She didn’t sound as amused as he did, in fact, she was glaring at him, hatred was the only emotion in her eyes.

“No need for hostility, I was just curious if you are ready for the show?”

She didn’t answer, just looked at Cal, the white glow of electricity revealed the fearful expression on his face, though his eyes still contained that resentful spark. 

He didn’t wait for a response and instead continued.

“Ah well, let’s get started.” His gloved hand pulled a lever.

Cal knew there was no point in struggling, but he still strained his head as far as he could, just pressing himself into the hard back of the chair to escape the torture about to be inflicted upon him.

And the pain, once it hit, was excruciating. He told himself he wouldn’t let Preeve get the satisfaction of hearing him scream, of hearing him break just a little inside, but nothing could stop the shattering sound that ripped through his throat.

“Let’s turn it up a few dials, I’m just too impatient.” Preeve was acting as if it were a game.

“Aughhhh!” The needles jabbed him repeatedly, all at once and then separately, they stabbed him and their electric sparks made him see stars. Every second that passed became more excruciating than the last.

Preeve observed, and took in the sight of the padawan in pain, he was smirking to himself, Trilla noticed but refused to say anything.

“-Trilla please! Arghhh!” The sounds of his screams were heartbreaking. But she stood through it, pretending to enjoy it, even as memories of herself in that chair flashed through her mind. No one noticed the tears that pricked into her eyes because by the time they formed, her mask was back on, hiding any emotions she knew she would show.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back friendos( ＾∀＾) Here’s another chapter, I hope you enjoy  
> it٩( ᐛ )و Well I won’t take any more of your time, go ahead and get to reading!

  


  
  


The heat was smoldering around Cere. The billowing smoke flew by her as she in turn flew through the air. She had just been thrown by Darth Vader into a fiery abyss, a part of her thought that maybe after everything, she deserved it. To have dialed Trilla, the younglings and now Cal. But she couldn’t give up on Cal, not now. Not when he needed her.

She forced herself to reach out for the force, to reach for salvation. She reached with her hands to grab onto something, anything. And just when she felt like it was over, and she would be claimed by the fire, and added to a long list of names to be murdered by the Sith, her hands made contact with something. She desperately held on to the outer frame of a vent. Her grip was slipping due to the heat affecting her palms, but she used the force to yank off the front cover and climb into a small shaft.

She used her arms to heave herself through the narrow tunnels. Her adrenaline was finally wearing off, so she decided to stop moving and catch her breath, closing her eyes and focusing on the energy surrounding her in an effort to calm down.

She promised herself that she wasn’t going to die here, not in this miserable fortress.

“Bee-oop?” 

Cere was startled by the noise. But recognized the droid immediately.

“BD-1?”

The droid crept up to her and offered a stim.

“No thank you BD, I still have enough strength to get out of here. Speaking of…” the droid already knew what she was thinking and ignited it’s holomap.

“Thank you, let’s get out of here, I have an uneasy feeling that if we stay any longer we may be discovered.”

“Bee-oop?!”

“Look, BD. I can’t go back there. I would just get myself killed and that wouldn’t help Cal. We need to reach the Mantis and form a plan, with Merrin on our side we have a real shot at saving him.” 

Cere responded with a heavy sigh, she felt bad for having to leave Cal, but what other choice did she have?

BD nodded sadly, at least the droid understood. Cere checked the holomap once more before they started on with their escape.

She followed BD-1 through multiple vent shafts until they reached a grate. Cere peered through it to see if the coast was clear, it was.

The grate fell to the ground with a loud metallic clang. And Cere hopped down with BD on her back.

“Woo-bop.”

“Cal was here before? I hope he’s alright.”

The droid let out another sad noise at the thought of Cal.

“We better get going, and get ready to swim BD. It’s our only way out of here.”

They traveled through the long imperial corridor until they reached the hall that lead to the pool of water that Cal and BD had originally entered through. 

Cere could see it in the distance, they were so close to escaping.

“Hey, you there!” A stormtrooper appeared behind them in the tunnel, he reached for his blaster.

Cere was in a full sprint to the water and dodged the blast aimed at her head.

“Stop!” 

Did he really think that she would listen?

“Trill-ee!” 

Cere barely had time to leap to the side as a rocket zoomed past her and exploded into the ceiling, managing to knock some of the ceiling down in its crash. 

She rolled out of the way as a metal pipe crushed the floor next to her. Water was starting to pour into the room at a fast pace, they wouldn’t have much time before it was completely filled.

“Uh oh.” The careless trooper said dumbly before running off to seal the doors from the roaring water.

“We need to get out of her quick.” Cere was slightly panicked.

She looked around for a way out, the ceiling was falling apart by the second and the debris blocked their exit.

“ _ Only one way out.”  _ She thought.

She knew it was their only chance of survival so she focused on the force, begging for enough strength. And with one swift move of her arm the ceiling moved enough to squeeze through, and the water stilled, it looked like a small watery portal amidst the metal pipes. 

Cere made sure to secure her water breathing device and then she jumped into the icy water. 

  
  
  


————————

  
  
  


“Wake up scum.” 

Cal’s mind was foggy. His last ‘session’ with Preeve ended with him passing out. And now there were stormtroopers surrounding him. It then dawned on him that he was still in the chair.

A memory flashed through his mind of what had happened before he fell unconscious. 

_ Preeve stopped the electrocuting momentarily to speak to Cal. _

_ “Are you enjoying this as much as I am?” _

_ Cal could barely form words, his mind was a complete blank. He shook his head and tried to gather his thoughts. _

_ “My sweet little padawan you don’t look like you’re doing so well.” Preeve approached him, getting much too close for comfort.  _

_ Cal glared at him, defiance in his eyes. He had finally recovered enough from the torture. _

_ “You know padawan, I would love it if you would start to comply, the longer you stay stubborn the worse it’s going to get. And you would make an excellent inquisitor.” _

_ “So I’ve heard.” He rolled his eyes. _

_ “Oh sassy are we? Perhaps you would like another round.” _

_ “Anything to get your revolting face away from me.” An insult right to the man's face was a terrible decision, Cal knew that, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. _

_ “You little brat!” He was fuming now. He slapped Cal, who didn’t really feel it due to how much he had just been tortured, but his body still reacted and his head snapped to the side. _

_ “Let’s see if I can teach you a lesson on manners.” He strolled back to his control panel. _

_ Cal finally noticed the room around him, and who was missing. Trilla had apparently left sometime while he was being electrocuted. Why did her absence make him feel… sad? _

_ “You’re going to love this, not as much as I will though.” The maniac grinned. _

_ The chair shook slightly again, and Cal felt the restraints grow tighter. _

_ Then out of nowhere he could feel his whole body straining, like the life force was being sucked out of him, and it hurt, so badly it hurt. Another scream ripped through him. He didn’t even have time to comprehend what was happening, his body was out of his control. _

_ Cal didn’t know how much longer he could last, he felt like he was dying, like he was about to be torn into a million pieces, and just when he thought he couldn’t last any longer, there was darkness. He had passed out. _

The memory ended and Cal blinked a few times to clear his groggy head.

“Get him down.” 

Preeve had left sometime when the boy was asleep. And now the troopers were here to escort him, with however much force they needed, to his cell.

The restraints released him with a satisfying click. And he was lifted from the chair.

Cal would have fought them if he had any strength left, he didn’t know how truly tired he was until they were roughly forcing him to his feet. His legs were wobbly and felt like they would give out at any second.

The stormtroopers didn’t talk on the journey to the cells, their synchronized footsteps were the only sound to be heard.

When they finally reached their destination Cal was roughly shoved into a heap on the cell floor. The red border ignited, trapping him in, and the troopers departed.

Now that he was alone Cal felt very badly, he hurt, and he was tired and stressed. A small son finally escaped him. He was really missing the Mantus crew, and Greez’s cooking, and Merrin’s jokes, and BD-1, Cal hoped he was safe somewhere, and Cere… Cere. He hadn’t had time to think about her until now. His sobs grew and he curled against the wall, he felt so weak, he failed Cere, and he failed himself. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he was supposed to be the ‘hero’ and save every name on the Astrium’s list. But now, as he lay on the floor of the cell he had nothing to do but cry.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched from a security camera. A very defeated Trilla gazed into the monitor and desperately wanted to comfort the Jedi. 

The door whipped open, her hand that had been resting on the screen jerked away and clicked a button to change the screen to some random hallway.

“My apologies Second Sister.” It was just a stormtrooper patrolling.

She didn’t feel like responding, so she didn’t. The door closed quickly and left her to her thoughts

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  
  


One knock, two, three in a row.

The door to the Mantis lowered slowly, and Greez squinted to see past the rain. 

And there stood Cere, dripping with water and BD-1 on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was a real doozy. I sure hope Cal is going okay(´ｰ｀) more Cal/Trilla will be taking place in the future and I’m sorry that this chapter was seriously lacking, I do hope you enjoyed it though! And I’ll see ya next time(ﾟ∀ﾟ) kudos are appreciated and comments just make my day <3  
> ta ta for now pals


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back at it again with another chapter, one of my favorites so far(ﾟ∀ﾟ) enjoy reading!

  
  


Cal lay awake in his cell, he wanted to sleep, so badly he wanted to sleep. But he was being deprived of that privilege. He didn’t know how long he’d even been awake for, last time he was asleep was in the torture chamber when he blacked out.

He stared into the dark ceiling, emotionless. If he tried to fall asleep then a few stormtroopers would come and zap him with an electrostaff just enough to keep him wide awake.

He was starting to drift away again; the ceiling wasn't all that interesting to stare at. So when he heard footsteps coming towards his cell he assumed it was the troopers, except this time there was only one set of footsteps.

The footsteps stopped at the entrance to his cell.

He decided that there was only one person who would visit him right now, for whatever reason. So without looking away from the ceiling he acknowledged the visitor.

“Trilla.”

“Cal.” She wasn’t wearing her helmet.

“Can I help you?” He didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now, least of all her.

She felt awkward now, why did she come to see him again?

“How are you?” Trilla knew it was a foolish question but she was genuinely concerned about the Jedi.

“How am I? Well let’s see,” he stood from his small bed and walked to the glowing red barrier to face Trilla. “I’m stuck in the fortress inquisitorious being tortured by a maniac, and now I’m talking to my mortal enemy who has tried to kill me on  _ multiple  _ occasions, so I would say I’m doing great!” He raised his voice at her. And she looked genuinely surprised. Cal was taken aback at how he had reacted, being sleep deprived was making him angry, and giving in to his anger and lashing out was dangerous.

The Second Sister sighed and turned to leave.

“Wait. I’m sorry, you don’t have to go, I’m just....” he didn’t finish his sentence, he just leaned against the wall and slid onto the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest.

This new position made him look so much smaller than the angry Jedi that Trilla had just seen.

The inquisitor knelt down in front of the barrier.

She was going to speak but Cal cut her off.

“You could help you know? Together we would be powerful enough to escape this place.” He had hope in his eyes.

“No, I can’t, this is where I belong.”

“This isn’t where you belong Trilla, you can do so much more, you can help people! You could help me.” He looked so innocent, asking for her help was dangerous, but he was brave enough to try.

“Look, what you need to understand is that I can’t help you right now, I want to, but I can’t and the sooner you comply the sooner it’s all over and you don’t have to get hurt.” She felt mean for shutting him down, but she knew it had to be done. All she wanted was for him to be okay and not to be in pain.

Cal rolled his eyes.

“Comply? And turn in to an inquisitor? I’ll die before that happens.”

“I don’t want you to die Cal.”

He was touched by her words, but still quipped back at her.

“That’s funny, because if I recall you tried to kill me five times.” He regretted what he said when he saw the hurt flash across her eyes, why was she being this vulnerable in front of him? Showing these emotions?

“I’ll leave.”

He didn’t stop her this time.

Preeve observed their interaction through the security cameras overlooking the cell, taking a mental note of their… connection.

——————

  
  


“Cere!” Merrin jumped up from her seat and rushed to the soaking wet former Jedi.

“She needs a blanket.” Greez ordered.

Merrin spared no time in searching for a blanket, she hastily wrapped the soft material around Cere.

“Bee-oo trill.” The Mantis Crew looked at BD-1 and immediately noticed the absence of their Jedi friend.

“Where’s the kid?” Greez sounded worried.

“He… I don’t know.” Cere shook her head and looked to the floor as tears formed in her eyes.

“No…” Merrin whispered to herself. 

Greez sat next to Cere looking defeated at the bad news.

Merrin opened the door to the ship and prepared herself to walk into the storm.

“Merrin stop! What do you think you’re doing?” Cere stood up with the blanket draped across her shoulders like a cape.

“I’m going to save Cal.” Merrin was very determined.

“No Merrin stop!” Cere grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the ship.

“Let me go!” Merrin struggled against her harsh grip to get free.

“You’ll just get yourself killed!” Cere held on to her tighter.

“But we can't just leave him there! We can’t… I can’t…” Merrin was breathless as tears fell from her eyes, she fell onto her knees and cried. Cere knelt down to comfort the nightsister.

“Shhh, Merrin we will save him, okay? I want to get him out of there just as much as you do but we need a plan, we need to be smart about this so that no one else gets hurt.”

Merrin nodded in understanding, she stood back up and wiped her face.

Greez walked over to the girls and BD trailed after him.

“Okay then .” The lateron put his hand on his hips. “What’s the plan?”

  
  


——————

  
  


“Are you comfortable?” Preeve admired Cal who was chained to the wall of the torture chamber.

Cal struggled against his new restraints. The chains digging into his wrists.

“We have a new method today, well, it’s really an old method but it’ll be new to you.” Preeve picked up a blaster and set it to the lowest power.

“With this blaster set to low, it’ll be enough to hurt, but not enough to really damage anything.” Preeve admired the weapon for a moment.

The doors to the chamber opened up.

“Ah yes we have a guest today little Jedi!”

Trilla walked through the doors and stood by Preeve.

“Second Sister, welcome.”

She was wearing her helmet again.

“Let’s get started.” Preeve aimed right at Cal’s torso and fired the weapon.

“Ngh.” Cal groaned, the blast was painful, it was definitely less painful than a normal blaster hit, but it still stung terribly. 

Trilla cocked her head to the side while she observed.

After a few more hits to the shoulder, arm, torso again and chest, Preeve finally turned around from Cal. The Jedi was breathing heavily and sweat dripped from his forehead.

“You’re turn.” Preeve handed the weapon to Trilla amused.

Trilla stayed silent and accepted the weapon.

She aimed carefully at Cal, he stared at her, betrayal flashing across his eyes.

Underneath her helmet Trilla bit her lip, then fired. The blast met its target in Cal’s shoulder.

The padawan groaned loudly again, pain was evident on his face. 

“Very good Second Sister, again.”

Trilla looked at Preeve, then turned back to Cal and fired again, hitting him above his left knee.

Cal was biting his lip trying not to scream. Blood had started to trickle across his lips from his refusal to make any noise.

“Again.” Preeve commanded her.

“He’s had enough for today.” Trilla tried to persuade the psychopath.

“I said to fire again.” 

“No. And need I remind you who outranks who?” 

“No, that won’t be necessary. I’m sorry for overstepping my boundaries.” Preeve begrudgingly said.

Trilla set the weapon on the table and stormed out of the room 

“Take him back to his cell.” Preeve turned to leave as well.

Cal was unshackled from the wall, and the stormtroopers dragged him to the small cell. He was confused about Trilla’s outburst, maybe she did care.

———————

  
  


“Here’s the plan.” Cere sat down at the table with the rest of the crew.

“Merrin and I will sneak into the fortress, BD knows the place well enough now to get us where we need to be.” The droid spun around in excitement.

“Then BD will go through the vents to where they are holding Cal in the cell blocks or the chamber, once he finds him he will give him these,” Cere pulled out a blaster and a comm. “And guide him back through the vents to reunite him with us.”

“How will we get in? And how will we know exactly where Cal is?” Merrin questioned her, she knew that this rescue had to be airtight, there was no room for any mistakes.

“I was hoping you would be able to shield us from being seen, just until it’s safe to be out in the open.” Cere explained and Merrin nodded.

“As for your second question, we are counting on BD to find him, wherever he is.” 

“And I’ll fly the Mantis to the extraction point and pick you all up.” Greez concluded the meeting by standing up and walking to the cockpit and started up the ship.

Cere joined Merrin by the ships door as they started to fly.

“Ready?” Cere opened the door and the wind whipped past their faces.

“Yes.” Merrin answered her,“ _ Cal, just hold on for a little longer.” _ She thought to herself, then closed her eyes and readied herself to jump out of the ship and land in the dangerous water.

“Now!”

They leapt off of the ship and disappeared beneath the roaring waves.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I sure do love my cliffhangers, I just can’t help myself( ＾∀＾) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon٩( ᐛ )و kudos make me so happy happy and comments are just so lovely to see so please leave some(ﾟ∀ﾟ) until next time friendos <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, sorry for the delay I just haven’t been in the writing mood, but I’m back now and here to deliver this new chapter! I hope you enjoy( ＾∀＾) happy reading!(ﾟ∀ﾟ)

  
  
  


Merrin and Cere had actually managed to break back in to the fortress, Cere had faith herself and the nightsister of course, but was still surprised at how easily they managed to get in. The deserted halls of the fortress made it easy for them to stealthily get to their positions. Merrin’s cloaking spell wasn’t even necessary for them, they sprinted through many halls, all deserted, before making it to the location BD had decided was optimal for the rescue. 

The little droid jumped from Cere’s shoulders to a vent and unscrewed it.

“Trill-dee boop!” BD yelled as he disappeared quietly into the dark hole.

“What did the droid say?” Merrin inquired.

“He says the vent should lead to the cells, to Cal, and according to the plan they should be back here soon.”

“You have much faith in him.”

“Yes, I’ve known BD-1 for a long time, he has never let us down.”

“I meant you have a lot of faith in Cal, are you sure he will be strong enough to make it back?”

“Merrin I’m surprised you’re asking me, don't you think he can?”

“I… sense something terrible, I have been for a while now, since we entered this… place.” Merrin wrapped her arms around herself. “I want him to be okay, but I just… I don’t know anymore.”

Cere out her hands on the nightsister’s shoulders in a reassuring gesture.

“I have complete faith in him. Trust in the force to guide him. He will not fail, I know he won’t.”

Merrin smiled at her, feeling a little better about the situation, but she still worried.

  
  


—————

  
  


Cal was sleeping heavily in his cell, after the last session with Preeve he was finally granted permission to sleep. And now he lay muttering to himself in his sleep. 

“Shhhh.” He shushed the imaginary noise that was disturbing his slumber, well it would have to be imaginary right? The only noises he could’ve possibly heard were stormtroopers or other residents of the fortress, not this high pitched beeping…

He shot up in his bed and his eyes began frantically scanning the room.

“BD?” He called out.

“Boo-beep!” 

“Little buddy! I’m so glad to see you.” He fell to his knees next to the barrier, behind the red divider was his little friend. 

“Bee-trill dee.”

“They’re here? Really?” Their conversation was cut short as the synchronized footsteps of stormtroopers were heard coming their way.

“Listen BD, you need to go, I’ll be back in here soon but you need to go or we won’t have a shot at this okay?”

“Bee-op.”

“BD please! I don’t want them to find you, please go now!”

The small droid hung its head in understanding and scurried off to hide.

The last thing BD-1 saw was Cal getting dragged away by the stormtroopers.

———————

  
  


“Ah it’s so nice to have you back.” Preeve had Cal strapped down to a metal table. After all of the torturing he had to go through the past few days, laying on a hard cold metal table was one of the last places he wanted to be.

“It’s always a pleasure.” Cal responded, he felt braver knowing his friends were in the fortress.

“Oh chatty today are we? Second Sister I hope you brought what I asked for.”

“I always carry it on me.” She ignited her lightsaber.

“Beautiful.” Preeve gazed dreamily at the dangerous weapon.

“I’m sure you are wondering why you’re strapped down here Cal, well I’ll let you know!” He said comically and continued, “I am going to make this really easy, you can even choose which option you would like, that’s how generous I am! Option one, you answer me a very important question, and option two, I shoot you in the head with this blaster!” He held up a blaster to show him.

“I’ll take option one.” Cal was not amused in any way by this maniac.

“As you wish, I just hope you answer right.”

Cal glared at him.

“Cal, will you join the empire, take back the astrium and kill the remaining force sensitive children on the list? The astrium is here in the fortress just waiting for you, waiting to be read by you. Will you become the Sith you were meant to be and fulfill your destiny?”

Cal took a moment to think to himself, first of all, the astrium was still here in the fortress? After all this time? That meant there was still a chance to save every name on the list. Obviously he couldn’t choose to become a Sith, and he knew the consequence would be torture, but he was willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good of the galaxy, he had already made his peace with it.

He leaned up to Preeve’s face as much as he could.

“I will never join you, I would rather die.” He spat in his face.

Preeve fumed. Cal could feel Trilla’s disappointment, he could practically feel her eyes boring into him and pleading for him to take the easy way out of this. 

“So be it.” Preeve moved to the side of the table where Trilla was standing.

“Second sister,” he addressed her “Make this scum pay.”

Trilla obediently lifted her weapon over Cal’s torso, fear flickered in his eyes. 

“Your time has come to suffer traitor.” Preeve sneered. “Now!”

Cal noticed that Trilla hesitated, but ultimately couldn’t ponder on it because the pain consumed his mind. The lightsaber was prodding at the front of his torso, slowly digging in, the blinding hot pain made tears well in his eyes.

“Aughhh! Trilla please!” The redhead pleaded with her, he knew she didn’t want to do this, somewhere deep down she didn’t want to do this.

Preeve towered over him and cackled, he was laughing at him, mocking his pain.

“Change your mind?” Preeve taunted him. Trilla removed her lightsaber, leaving a dark wound on his body.

“Never.” He sounded weak, breathless, tired, but he was still holding on to his hope.

“You really are a stubborn one, boy. I gave you a chance, but you have caused your own pathetic death,” he placed a gloved hand on Cal’s face. “I’ll miss our time together, but you chose this.”

He stood next to Trilla again, her lightsaber was already ignited over Cal.

“Make it slow, I want to see the life leave his eyes.” 

Trilla looked between Cal and Preeve for a moment. Cal’s eyes were full of pain, but they were pulling at her, pleading for her to do something. She couldn’t see him like this, he was so hurt, and she was the one who hurt him.

“Now! Second Sister kill him!” Preeve screeched at her, Trilla glared at the hand she noticed he had placed on Cal’s leg.

“Get your hand off of him.” Her voice was low and dangerous.

“He is  _ mine.  _ I can do as I please, now kill him.”

Cal closed his eyes as she raised the lightsaber into the air.

She screamed as she brought it swiftly down, a scream echoed loudly throughout the chamber. Cal breathed heavily bracing himself for the pain, but none came, his eyes shot open and he noticed the screaming was coming from Preeve, the lightsaber was stabbed straight through him.

He made no last words as his body crumpled to the floor, the stormtroopers in the room fired at the Second Sister but soon fell as their blasts were deflected back to them.

“Wh-why? I don’t understand.” Cal tried to comprehend why she had saved him, she just committed treason to the Empire for him.

“I’m sorry Cal, I’m so sorry for everything,” She leaned over him and removed her mask to reveal the tears running down her face. The comms of the lifeless stormtroopers alerted the pair that backup was on the way “We need to go. Now.” She unstrapped him from the table and let him use her as support to walk.

“Cere, and Merrin are here somewhere, they can help.” Cal said breathlessly as they ran as fast as they were able with him leaning on her.

“Where?” They were getting close to the cell block.

“I don’t know, BD is here somewhere, he can show us.”

As soon as they entered the room BD came running up to the pair. The droid wasted no time in giving Cal a stim, Cal took it gratefully as he felt the pain lessening and energy returning to him.

“Thanks buddy, now take us to Cere, I don’t think we have much time.”

“We don’t.” Trilla warned.

BD moved between her and Cal threateningly.

“Don’t worry BD, she’s with me.” He offered her a small smile which she returned.

They continued swiftly onwards until they reached a hall full of stormtroopers. BD hopped onto Cal’s back and gave him his lightsaber.

“Where did you find this?!”

“Trill-beep.” 

“I don’t know how you managed to sneak in there!” Trilla remarked.

Blasts were fired at them from all angles as they sprinted through the chaos. 

“In here!” Cal leapt into a separate room and BD sliced the controls to close the door behind them.

“What now?” Trilla was still in her fighting position guarding the door.

“BD said there is a vent from here leading to straight to Cere and Merrin’s position.”

“You go without me, I have something I need to do.”

“What? No Trilla you’re coming with me. We can go to Bogano and hide out, it’s the safest place to go and-“

“Cal,” she turned and looked at him “if I stay I can take this place down and destroy the astrium. I won’t be making it out of here alive, but it need to do this.”

“I want to destroy it too, but there has to be another way that doesn’t involve you dying!”

“Cal-“

“No! Trilla you are coming with me, I’m not leaving you here.”

She lowered her guard and walked over to him with teary eyes.

“I have to do this, I’ve done so much evil, so much destruction, let me do this one thing.”

“But, you’ll die.” A tear fell down his face.

“I’m sorry, I never wanted to hurt you Cal, I’m so sorry.” She placed a hand on his cheek.

He looked down and blinked to get the tears out of his eyes. She guided his face to meet her gaze once more before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He was shocked for a second, completely frozen. But he quickly recovered and returned the kiss.

She pulled away after a moment and smiled at him again.

“Thank you for bringing me back Cal.”

He didn’t have anything to say, he couldn’t think of anything and there wasn’t time to compose something meaningful enough. 

“Go.” She whispered to him, nodding her head to show that she was really okay with this all. 

So he just nodded, sadly smiled at her one last time, and followed BD into the dark vent, not turning back, he knew he couldn’t.

  
  


———————

  
  


“What’s that? Is that him?” Merrin stood back from the vent opening in time to see BD jump out of it.

“Cal?” Cere called into the vent.

“I’m here!” A strained voice called back to her.

Cal was army crawling through the last bit of the tunnel, his arms came into view and Cere pulled him out the rest of the way.

“Thanks.” He said breathlessly.

Cere and Merrin spared no time for words and hugged the young Jedi tightly. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Cere questioned him.

“I’m okay, for now anyways, we need to go, Trilla is going to destroy this whole fortress and we need to get far away from it.”

“Trilla? But how-“

“There’s no time to explain now.” Cal interrupted her, “we should really get going.”

Cere nodded, “Alright, later.”

“Later.” He had a grave look in his eyes, but it soon turned to determination as they started their escape.

It wasn’t hard to find the way out again, there were still no stormtroopers in that section of the fortress, so the crew took advantage of it and sprinted to the watery exit. The Mantis was already in the pickup location, hovering over the rough water waiting for them to emerge.

And beneath the waves three heads popped up and started hailing the ship to lower the cables, Greez wasted no time in pulling them all up and on to the warm ship.

“Kid! Welcome back!” Greez patted Cal on the back and handed them all towels.

“Thanks Greez.” He didn’t sound as joyous as the rest of the crew thought he would.

“Let’s get this show on the road then, everyone grab some seat!” 

“No!” Cal had that look in his eyes again.

“Cal we need to go, you said it yourself that this whole place was going to blow!” Cere reminded him and placed a gentle hand on his arm to comfort him.

“But, Trilla- I can’t leave her, not like this.” He put his head in his hands defeated.

“Cal, you know as well as I do that staying here is suicide, we need to go.”

Cal knew she was right, but how could he leave Trilla behind? After what they had gone through, after she had killed Preeve for him, after she had betrayed the Empire for him, after she had kissed him. And now she was going to sacrifice herself to save countless lives.

“Look kid, we don’t have much time here so I’m gonna need you to sit down so we can move.”

Cal forced himself to sit down, he couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this, he felt awful.

Just as the Mantis took on air they felt a terrible rumble that shook the whole ship. The crew peered out the windows and saw the fortress inquisitorious crumbling in on itself and surrounded in giant balls of fire, it continued to explode as the fortress slowly got smaller and smaller as the ship kept on flying.

“Greez, set the course for Bogano, it’s the safest place to go right now.” Cere said.

Cal continued to gaze out the window with tears falling from his eyes, he felt so defeated now, but why did he care so much? Shouldn’t he hate Trilla? He wanted to hate her, but he couldn’t, he cared for her, greatly. The last thing he saw was fire and smoke emerging from the planet still, then the light speed kicked in and it disappeared.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have got to stop ending these chapters with cliffhangers, but I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again I can’t help myself٩( ᐛ )و oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave kudos and comments, I would honestly like to know what people are thinking of this. Thanks to everyone for leaving comments and the kudos! They made me so happy( ＾∀＾) until next time, ta ta friendos


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my friends, this is the final installment of this story. It’s been a not so long journey but I can’t thank you enough for joining me on it. Please sit back relax and enjoy! I’ll see you at the end( ＾∀＾)

  
  
  
  
  


The fortress had been completely obliterated. There were no remains of the fortress to be salvaged, only ashes and rubble left to be swallowed up by the chaotic waves. The Astrium had been successfully destroyed in the explosion, the Empire had no idea who caused the devastating ‘attack’. The imperial troops were sent to Nur to investigate and find any survivors for information. But none were found. Eventually they packed up and left with any remains and supplies they could find, old blasters that managed to survive the explosion were taken with them too. The enemy ships departed shortly after they first arrived.

Far from the wreckage was a crashed Imperial TIE fighter, the front window was slightly cracked, but no real damage was done to the ship. It appeared to have crash-landed on some of the surrounding rocky terrain that was high enough to escape the water.

And in the wreck of the ship, lay a figure, clothed in black, her raven hair swept across her bloodied face. Trilla.

  
  


———————

  
  


_ Trilla watched Cal depart through the vent, she took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for what was to come, she had a plan. Obviously she didn’t really want to die, but she would if she had to. Step one of her plan was to get to the control room of the fortress. She was going to make the imperial scum pay for everything they did to Cal, and everything they did to her. She felt alive for the first time in years, her eyes were opened to the true nature of the Empire. _

_ She sprinted through a few doorways until she made it to a staircase, she knew the elevator would be too risky now that every stormtrooper in the fortress knew of her betrayal. So she ran up the stairs and through a hall before bursting through the doors of the control room. Two imperial officers dressed in gray turned to her with shock on their faces. And before they could reach for their blasters she threw them through the window. _

_ The rain and cold wind blew in through the now broken window. The wind whipped at her face and the freezing rain drenched her clothes. Trilla ignored the weather's assault on her and guided her hands carefully over the control panel. She had been trained by Cere in this sort of thing, sure the Empire made it mandatory that she know what to do with any controls but they didn’t teach her everything. Her practiced fingers knew exactly what to push, she basically turned the panel into one big self destruct button for the fortress. The last place set to explode would be the landing dock, she was hoping she could run through the fortress quickly enough to make it there. Her odds weren’t exactly in her favor, but she was willing to give it a shot, and if she didn’t make it… well she hadn’t thought that far ahead.  _

_ She closed her eyes before pressing the last button to set off the explosions.  _

_ “May the force be with me.” She said to herself and slammed the button down. _

_ The fortress immediately shook beneath her feet. She held on to the panel to balance herself for a moment but quickly recovered and sprinted back through the building. _

_ Stormtroopers started their evacuations as fast as they could, boarding any imperial vessels they could get to. Their normal synchronized nature was forgotten entirely and it became every man for themselves. _

_ Trilla stormed past the troopers who were chaotically running through the halls, and made her way to the landing docks. Behind her another loud explosion was heard, and she didn’t turn back as she heard the screams from the blast. _

_ She shoved her way past more of the men who were crowded around an automatic door trying to pry it open. It was the door to the landing bay. Trilla used the force to push the door open and went ahead of the troopers, she didn’t have time to kill them all, and most likely they weren’t going to make it, she managed to disable every single ship when she was messing with the control panel, all except for one. _

_ The TIE fighter came into view and she broke into another sprint. She climbed the ladder and hopped aboard the vessel, turning on the controls took no time at all as it was like a second nature for her. She piloted the ship into the air and prepared to make her getaway. Another explosion rocked the landing dock and her ship collided with the ground. _

_ Trilla started flipping switches and buttons left and right to get it back in the air, the engine made a gravelly noise and refused to follow the commands. _

_ “Come on!” She yelled at the ship and slammed her hands against the controls. _

_ The ship sparked to life and floated upwards. _

_ “Yes!” She was victorious, but now she had to get out in time, and the landing dock was about to blow. Gaining as much speed as she could she piloted the TIE fighter as far from the collapsing fortress as possible. The landing dock burst into flames behind her, and the blast from the explosion struck the ship, sending it hurling uncontrollably into the sky. _

_ The ship spun around and around, violently throwing her helpless body against the sides of the ship. She desperately tried to grab on to something and silently wished she had equipped her seatbelt. Then the ship collided with the ground and slid to an abrupt stop. Trilla was thrown against the front window upon impact, her head collided with the glass and managed not to break through it, she landed unconscious in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the ship, blood trickled from her new wound and down her face. _

__

_ ———————— _

  
  


_ “Trilla.” _

_ “Trilla wake up.” _

_ “Trilla!” _

Trilla’s eyes flew open and she inhaled sharply.

Where was she? Oh right, she had crashed. She surveyed herself and checked for any injuries, nothing too bad, except for the blood she felt oozing from her head. She brought her hands up to the wound and gasped at the stinging pain the touch brought. Trilla withdrew her hand and observed the bright red blood coating it. Remaining calm was the easy part, now she had to scavenge through the ship for a first-aid kit. And after a few minutes of searching she found the bandages and anesthetic that she needed.

She took extra care in effort to not spill it down her face, and applied the anesthetic. It was painful to say the least, it stung terribly but at least now she knew the wound wouldn’t get infected. Then she applied the bandage and was good as new, well, almost good as new.

“Now then, let’s see if there’s any life left in you.” She talked to the ship. There was a chance it could still fly, it wasn’t a big chance but Trilla was willing to risk it.

The control panel lit up almost immediately, and the ship whirred to let her know it still had some life in it.

Trilla smiled to herself, she was going to make it out of here, but where would she go? The Empire would always be on her tail no matter where she was, but that was the path she chose, and she wasn’t going to turn back now. She pulled up a holomap and set the course for where she knew to find Cal, Bogano.

  
  


———————

  
  


“You need to eat.”

“I know.” Cal used his fork to shove the food around on his plate unenthusiastically.

“I’m serious, it won’t do you any good to starve yourself.” Cere continued to pester him while simultaneously scarfing down her own food. Greez’s cooking had been improving from their time on Bogano, it had only been a day and a half since they landed. The camp they had set up was very comfortable.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Enough of this Cal. Eat.” She dropped her fork on to her plate angrily and stared the boy down.

“And what if I don’t? Then what?” His eyes met hers, they were still filled with pain and sorrow, and most of all, hurt.

“Cal, I feel the same loss you do, I really do. But we must move on, Trilla’s sacrifice will be remembered by many and there is no point in dwelling on it now-“

“But you don’t feel it like I do! You are just pretending that everything is fine but it’s not! If you really cared about her then you would be just as hurt as I am!” He stood from his chair and towered over the small table, his angry demeanor vanished and he seemed taken aback. “I need some air.” He didn’t wait for Cere to respond and fled from the large tent. 

He decided he was going to go meditate, Bogano was a large planet so it would be easy to find some peace and quiet. 

He finally settled on a spot in a small clearing, boglings ran around him playfully and darted in and out of the holes in the ground.

Cal knelt down and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply and followed it with a long exhale to calm himself, unfortunately to no avail. Images of what transpired between Cal and Trilla kept playing in his head.

Inhale

“ _ Go.” Trilla’s eyes were full of tears and sorrow, yet she smiled at him. _

Exhale

_ Flames. Explosions. Ash. _

Inhale

_ He could see Trilla’s eyes, looking at him like no one else had before. Now they would haunt him forevermore. _

Exhale

_ ”Thank you for bringing me back.” _

The images of Trilla flashed through his head over and over again. No matter how he tried to clear his mind. She shouldn’t be having this effect on him. She shouldn’t be invading every thought of his. She shouldn’t  _ be  _ every thought of his. There was no escaping her. She was consuming his mind and he didn’t know why, or how to stop it. Although, there was a part of him that didn’t want it to stop.

  
  


———————

  
  


“What’s wrong with the kid?” Greez inquired after Cal left the tent.

“I’m not sure, he’s never acted like this before.” Cere responded, her eyes were focused on the chair Cal had just occupied.

“Well let’s hope he feels better soon.”

“He won’t.” Merrin interjected.

“Why not?” 

“Are you so blind to not see it?” The nightsister looked genuinely surprised.

“What exactly am I supposed to be seeing here?” Greez took a seat.

“He is in great loss for Trilla.”

“Yes, that’s quite obvious Merrin.” Cere went back to staring at her own plate.

“I’m not finished.” Merrin strode over to them. “He is in loss for his love.”

Cere dropped her fork onto her plate in surprise, it landed with a loud clunk.

“But that’s… not possible.” She took a moment to compose herself, “It’s against the Jedi code. All Jedi are forbidden-”

“I had a code once too,” Merrin cut her off, “but after my sisters were killed,” she paused, “there was no need to follow the scriptures of it all. Because things needed to change, adapt for the better, not go back to how it was.” 

Cere pondered on that, it made sense. Why keep the same rules? Why not build a better and more sustainable future?

Merrin took the silence as a sign to continue, “There was a girl, Ilyana,” she smiled as she remembered her, “I loved her very much, more than anyone. The pain I felt after I lost her is much like the kind Cal is feeling, the pain of losing who you love.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” Cere looked at her sympathetically.

“I’m past it now. But Cal is not. He will need much time to heal.”

“I just can’t believe it, Cal and Trilla?” Greez shook his head, “I mean don’t get me wrong I never really met the gal, she could be great.”

“She was. Before everything happened.” Cere smiled sadly.

“Talk to Cal, after you finish.” Merrin referenced the pile of food on Cere’s plate.

“I will.”

  
  


———————

  
  


The two suns were setting over Bogano, the green hues of grass were shining under the brilliant suns. The sky had lit up to a bright pink color, though dark clouds were rolling in fast, a torrential downpour of rain was threatening to start very soon.

“Cal!” Cere slowly made her way up the hill Cal was perched on.

He stared into the sunset expressionless, and made no effort to acknowledge he had heard her.

She continued up the hill and stood next to the young Jedi.

“I’m sorry Cal, my behavior back there was… selfish,” she paused to look out into the sunset, “I didn’t consider your feelings at all, and I want you to know I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” he kept his gaze focused on the sunset, “I keep getting so angry, and I’m miserable. But why? Why am I like this?” His eyes looked up to her pleadingly.

“Cal, correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think I am, you care for Trilla? Deeply?”

He opened his mouth to talk but closed it and turned back to stare into the darkening sky.

Cere took the opportunity to continue. “I have been reminded recently that things aren’t going to go back to the way they were, which means things are going to be very different, and we will have to make rules as we go on.”

Cal looked confused, he wasn’t following what she meant at all.

“What I’m trying to say is, if you care for her, then it’s okay, it’s okay Cal. You can” She our a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

“I miss her, I don’t know why but I miss her so much,” he had started to cry, it was slowly building up and he finally let it all loose, “god it hurts so much… I-I love her.” He managed to say with choked sobs.

Cere knelt down to him and wrapped her arms around the young Jedi to console him. Whispering little shhh’s and gently stroking his hair in a motherly way.

They stayed that way for a while until Cal’s breathing evened out and his tears stopped falling. The sun had disappeared completely and a light sprinkle fell from the dark ominous clouds.

“We should get back, and you should get some rest.” 

He nodded and stood up with her, they started down the hill back to the campsite. The large tent outside of the Mantis slowly came in to view as they drew nearer, the rain was falling much harder now.

The pair stepped into the tent and were greeted by a grumpy Lateron and sleepy nightsister.

“I need my beauty sleep ya know! I can’t stay up waiting for you two every night so don’t make this a recurring thing.” Greez jokingly said to them as he hopped down from his stool, then ventured off to his bed down a small hallway. 

“Goodnight Greez!” Cere called after him.

“Night!” He responded.

Merrin slid off of the counter she was sitting on and strolled past the soggy pair, “Goodnight Cal, Goodnight Cere.” She acknowledged them before wandering off to her own bed.

“I better get to sleep too.”

“You should, you’ve had a rough couple of days. You can finally relax.” She smiled at him reassuringly and he walked down the hall to his own room. It wasn’t a very big room, it was more of a large closet, a small cot was on the ground awaiting him.

He changed out of his damp clothes and laid down, yawning as his head hit the pillow. 

  
  


———————

  
  


_ He could hear explosions everywhere, he could see Trilla staring at him before being engulfed by the flames. _

_ “Trilla!” He called out to her, but to no avail. _

_ The very spot she was just standing was blasted into the oblivion, and everything went dark.  _

Cal woke up gasping. He wiped the sweat off his brow and took a deep breath.

“It was a dream. A stupid dream.” He muttered to himself and laid back down. There was a knock at his door, he sighed and stood up. He cautiously opened the door to see who it was.

“Oh Cere what’s-“ she put a finger to her own lips to show him that he needed to be silent.

He gave her a questioning look and she motioned for him to grab his lightsaber.

She spoke in a very low tone, “I heard something outside, something imperial. Be ready for anything.” She turned and motioned for him to follow her.

They crept out of the back exit and started looking around, the dense rain made it nearly impossible to see anything.

Trilla signaled to him that they go separate ways, he nodded and continued forwards while she went the opposite way to cover more ground.

Cal had been looking around for a while now, he was completely drenched and he hadn’t found anything yet, maybe Cere had just imagined a noise. He made up his mind to turn back now and meet up with her at the camp. Just as he turned he saw something a short distance away from him. A figure, standing in the rain, staring at him. He couldn’t make out much about the figure, maybe it was Cere?

He ventured forwards, then stopped when he heard the silhouette call out to him.

“Cal?” There’s no way, he shook his head, he must be imagining it. But that was Trilla’s voice, that’s Trilla standing out in the rain.

The figure ran up to him until they were standing a foot away from each other.

“Are- are you real?” Cal took a step away from her, this was impossible, he has to be dreaming.

“I’m real Cal, I’m here.” Trilla took another step towards him and kissed him, then pulled him into a tight embrace. She didn’t know when she had started crying, or when he had for that matter. But now they stood in the rain in each other’s arms. She didn’t want to be anywhere else.

“I can’t believe it? How?” 

“I’ll tell you later.” She smiled at him, he loved that smile, out of the few times he had been able to see it.

“Right, you’re probably freezing, we have a camp.”

He led her through the wetlands until they reached the tent, the suns had started to rise and the rains had thinned out into a mist. Cere was already back and inside waiting for Cal. 

“Cere!” Cal called as he ran up to the campsite with Trilla.

“Yes Cal?” Cere stepped outside and didn’t try to hide her shock at seeing Trilla.

“Trilla?” She walked up to her old padawan.

Trilla just smiled and pulled her into a hug.

“What’s all the racket out here? Can’t a guy get some sleep?” Greez was grumbling to himself but stopped immediately when he saw Trilla.

“Welcome to the camp, I’m Greez.” He didn’t hesitate in making her feel welcome, a feeling that she hasn’t experienced in a long time.

“Thank you, I’m Trilla, but I’m sure you already knew that.” She offered a smile at him that he kindly reciprocated.

“And I’m Merrin.” The nightsister steppes out of the tent in her red robes, she looked very well out together as always. 

“And I’m starving!” Greez announced to the group, resulting in a laugh from everyone.

“Go in and change, you can borrow some of my clothes.” Cere offered.

“Thank you.” Trilla went in to the tent.

“I better change too.” Cal followed her into their makeshift home.

About ten minutes later Trilla emerged again. Cal had changed much faster and was already sitting besides the fire while Greez prepared their breakfast in a pan that was placed over the flames.

Cal couldn’t help but admire Trilla’s new look, she was dressed in light colors, and her hair had dried into waves that gave her a much less threatening appearance, of course he knew she could still kick anyone’s ass if she wanted too.

She looked genuinely happy.

  
  


——————

She had managed to escape the fortress and make it safely to Bogano, and now she was sitting atop a grassy hill overlooking the planet, it was truly breathtaking. After everything that had happened these past few days she could finally sit back and relax, this new life was beautiful.

Trilla could see down into the camp where Merrin was messing with Greez by magicking away his tools to mess with him, and Cere was training with a staff to strengthen her fighting.

And Cal was asleep on the grass nearby Trilla, he had fallen asleep when they were admiring the view, she didn’t blame him of course, he deserved the rest. His chest slowly rose and fell as he breathed steadily, and the wind blew his red hair every so slightly and gave his cheeks a rosy hue. He looked perfect, and so peaceful in this state.

She felt like the luckiest person in the world to have him now. Trilla looked over the beauty of the planet again, who knew what the galaxy had in store for her next, whatever it was she could face it headstrong, she was genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time. She sighed happily and leant backwards to lay next to Cal, they were safe. And they were happy. And as long as they were together, wouldn’t need anything else from the world.

  
  


The End.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the end! Didn’t mean to make it so fluffy at the end but I can’t help myself. I can’t thank you all enough for reading this! It was very fun to write and your support has made it all the more epic٩( ᐛ )و thanks for all the love and kudos they made me so happy! Please leave a comment to let me know how you feel about it(ﾟ∀ﾟ) I would genuinely like to know( ＾∀＾) thanks again for reading! Goodbye Friendos(*´꒳`*)

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Cal, oh well, that’s the way the cookie crumbles! I hope you had a great time reading, and please leave a comment, they make me so happy( ＾∀＾)kudos are so greatly appreciated٩( ᐛ )و oh... and may the force be with you(ﾟωﾟ)


End file.
